


A kiss on the ear

by RainingPrince



Series: Theoretically Canon-Compliant but largely unrelated Good Omens shorts [12]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gomens Party Zine: House and Home, Illustrated, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, contains art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/RainingPrince
Summary: She doesn’t remember what they were watching but it’s a peaceful, quiet night, and time to go to bed.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Series: Theoretically Canon-Compliant but largely unrelated Good Omens shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A kiss on the ear

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mention of food.
> 
> This was originally intended to be posted in the Gomens Party Zine: House and Home.
> 
> Gorgeous illustration by freedomattack! https://instagram.com/freedomattack_thereal?igshid=o1j7eclgcty0

Anathema can hardly keep her eyes open.

The room is warm, despite the growing chill of winter. It’s dark out, the only sources of light being the kitchen overhead diffused down the hall, and the television flickering lazily across the room. A bowl of popcorn stands empty save for the kernels that never popped, butter smeared all over its surface.

Something happens on screen, a noise just loud enough that she jolts awake but she can’t parse its meaning. She doesn’t remember what they had been watching.

She turns to look at Newt, splayed haphazardly over his side of the couch, his head cradled just a touch uncomfortably in her lap. Smiling, she brushes a strand of hair away from his face and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead.

He stirs, a soft smile turning up the corner of his lips.

“Hey,” she whispers, continuing to brush her fingers over his face. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Mmnnn,” he mumbles, “sure.”

Slowly, they peel themselves off the sofa, leaving the abandoned popcorn bowl for the morning.

The floor is cold under her bare feet, she eyes Newt’s socks and idly considers buying a pair of slippers.

He drops his trousers by the side of the bed, forgetting his glasses as he rolls onto his pillow and groans but doesn’t move to remove them yet.

Anathema tugs off her jumper and slips in beside him, shivering at the coolness of the sheets. She remembers that she left her own glasses downstairs on the coffee table, and decides that’s future Anathema’s problem. She wriggles under the blankets, getting comfortable, and pauses when she hears a soft snore.

Newt is already out cold, right where he dropped, his feet sticking out from under the covers.

She chuckles, feeling sleep encroaching already, but she manages to reach out and remove his glasses, fold and drop them on the bedside table, and tug him a little closer so his feet won’t freeze.

Anathema places a soft kiss on his ear, the easiest spot to reach, and rolls over. She’s asleep in seconds.


End file.
